A Perfect Prefect Stroll
by taking it easy
Summary: Remus Lupin and Lily Evans have just been appointed Prefects in their fifth year. James capitalizes on the opportunity by convincing Remus to make him look good in Lily's eyes. So, after one memorable conversation, Lily cuts their first rounds short, and begins to look at the Marauder in a new light.


Remus John Lupin was a fifth year Gryffindor student at the illustrious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known as "Moony" by his friends, and as a Marauder by everyone else, Remus has not expected for Professor Dumbledore to appoint him as a Prefect. Then again, that man was always a bit eccentric. He probably thought that this would somehow lead to Remus' preventing any exceedingly outlandish plots or pranks from his fellow Marauders.

Yeah, right.

James, Sirius and Peter were excited to learn of Remus' prefect status, as it would certainly facilitate the happenings of any shenanigans the four would undoubtedly get up to.

But, very quickly into the school year, James had acquired an even more important sliver of information involving the prefects.

"Evans, you too?" James asked, watching the girl and Remus head out to do their first rounds of the year.

"Yep." Lily Evans, James' love interest since their first year, replied proudly, "Now I'll actually be able to stop your childish tricks."

"Um, Moony, mind if I talk to you for a second?" James asked hesitantly. Seeing the disapproving glare from Lily, he quickly added, "It won't take too long, and you're early for your rounds anyway, huh, Evans?" Without waiting for any further response, the messy haired young man dragged his friend over a few paces.

"Moony! This is amazing! You can use these rounds to tell Evans how utterly fantastic I am!" James whispered excitedly. As Remus rolled his eyes, James continued, "Okay, be sure to highlight my best points, obviously. Mention my seeking skills. I know I play chaser, but everyone loves a seeker. Also, I'll give you a chocolate frog every time you mention how handsome I am." A snigger was heard, but ignored, "Oh, and be sure to emphasize my transfiguration skills, Evans likes that smart stuff, right?"

"Lupin, we'd better hurry." Evans interjected exasperatedly. She wasn't keen on staying in Potter's presence for too long, lest he start trying to woo her.

"Right. See you later, Prongs." Whispered the brunette. "And don't forget those chocolate frogs." God, was Lily going to hate him after tonight.

Five minutes later, the prefect pair was ambling down the seventh floor corridor, making sure nothing was out of place, when Remus decided to start a conversation.

"So…" Goodness, he felt ruddy awkward doing this. "Isn't James'—" He hesitated unnoticeably when he heard Lily's sigh of resignation, "—Hair just the most…" Remus struggled for a second, trying to find a usable word, "Um, fluffiest ever?" He dutifully ignored the unattractive snort.

A couple more seconds passed, and Remus realized he wasn't getting any more out of the girl.

"And his face is just…" Bloody hell. "… Perfectly shaped, and…" Bloody hell. "His eyes are so…" His face was on fire, he just knew it. Lily was shaking with amusement. "…Hazel-y" Another snort.

They walked in silence after that, with Lily recovering from her not-quite-laughter and Remus just blushing, embarrassed. Three whole minutes had passed as they finished surveying the seventh corridor and began walking down the stairs past a painting of the first game of Hogwarts Quidditch.

"You know, James may play Chaser, but he's also a good Seeker." He managed to keep his facial temperatures nominal, that's something. "He really knows how to catch—" He balked in his statement, realizing what h had been about to say, and just let the awkward statement hang, unfinished.

Another snort, this time followed by a chortle.

Deciding on trying another route, Remus took a deep breath and blurted, "He has a six-pack, too."

A choking sound came from his side this time, and his companion's eyes nearly jumped out of her head.

Inwardly smiling at his progress, the male continued, "Yep. A lot of his muscles are well defined actually. His biceps aren't very bulky, but they are toned. It comes from years of playing Quidditch, I suppose."

He saw from the corner of his eye that Evans was becoming increasingly red-faced. A blush could be a sign of attraction, right? He smirked.

Remus was about to start again when he the pair rounded a corner. Two little second years were doodling on a paintings face, much to the latter's protest.

"Hey, you too!" Lily shouted, very grateful for the interruption. "You shouldn't be up and about, much less vandalizing school property."

Squeaking, the two younger children started and ran down the hall.

After following them to make sure they reached their dormitories, the prefects headed around again.

"Believe it or not," Remus started again, "James is also a good singer."

At Evans' incredulous look, he added, "He sings all the time in the shower," And then, not able to keep his distaste out of his voice, "Often love songs about you." James could be so cliché sometimes.

Lily stumbled at that, gaping, and Remus pretended to focus on his other side, hiding his smirk. He was starting to believe that Prongs actually had a chance.

"Never- Never would have guessed," Lily choked out, "I suppose that's what he writes instead of essays?" She desperately tried to change the suspect.

 _Hm. I must be wearing her down a lot. Prongs might just get a date after all._ "Actually, he's usually working on his school work. He is quite smart, especially in transfiguration." He added, smiling for his friend and looking distractedly ahead. _Unbelievable._

Lily promptly stopped.

"Something wrong, Evans?" Remus turned to his companion, who was openly staring at him. "Oh come now, surely you knew that? Haven't you seen his grades?"

"I—suppose he can be clever—when he actually tries…" Lily mumbled, staring determinedly _not_ at the male before her.

The two continued on their way for a while, at some point catching two fifth year Ravenclaws snogging in a classroom.

Suddenly feeling inspiration for improvisation, Remus, after they had sent off the couple, said, "I bet James is a good kisser."

He was startled when Lily actually doubled over and answered, "We should stop for the night. I'm not feeling up to this anymore."

 _Oh dear, it seems I've shattered her world view. Who knew I could actually get Lily Evans to like James Potter after one night of talking?_ Remus continued to praise himself as they head back to what Sirius consistently referred to as the "Gryffindorms."

The two separated at the staircases, leaving each other's company with a single "Night" as they did.

"I'm back, we finished early." Remus said, looking as proud as could be with his accomplishments. "Now James, I believe chocolate was involved?"

The boy looked up tiredly from his Transfiguration text, replying, "How did it go? Did she seem interested?"

"Did she ever, Prongs. She was questioning her world view by the time I finished talking you up."

"Moony, you're the best." Potter grinned, pulling three chocolate frog boxes from under his mattress and watching as his friend, ironically a werewolf, devoured the treat.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitories, Lily was talking to her friend Alice.

"You're back early? I didn't expect you to be shirking off responsibility this quickly." Alice teased the redhead. When Lily didn't reply, only looking shocked, Alice frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I think Lupin is gay for Potter."


End file.
